Arranged Hell
by seanjay13
Summary: In the mediveal times Victor needs a queen back by his side, he picks Josie and Aviner is more than happy. But her secret lover, Vaughn...isn't. Can they stay together?
1. arranged marriage

**Okay so this is taking back in medieval times…no wormholes, just back in the 1600's **

Josie was the 3rd best princess in all countries involving France, England and Scotland.

England.

The country her broom to be was living in, until coming here.

She wore a black strapless corset dress and huffs combing her hair "I hate him" she grits through her teeth

"You don't hate him" Corrine, her maid but a friend also, said.

"I do! I want a life of my own…I never wanted to have a life like this" she threw the comb down madly "I want to marry when I want and who I want…" she stood and Corrine goes to the back.

Josie huffs "And I hate these cursing dresses" why couldn't she have been a man?

Corrine had to laugh at that "you keep amazing me Josie" she tightend her corset "Suck in"

"I have to be able to breath" snaps Josie as the door opens and Josie glared "Father…"

Aviner smiled to his daughter "Are you ready?" he asks "Big day to meet your husband to be"

"Couldn't you of gotten someone younger? Better?" Josie at least wanted that

Aviner shook his head smiling "No one was younger for a prince"

"So you set me with a king? He's already been married! He's what? 30?" She says in disgust, Aviner nods Corrine to the door and she takes the hint slowly leaving.

He went closer to Josie "I don't give a damn what you want, I'm doing this for me and my country"

Josie swallowed hard and ran out the door.

She ran through the bushes of roses and never stopped running.

She fell hard into someone and landed on them


	2. life seems better now

Josie stared down at the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

Vaughn smiled a little "You're really beautiful"

Both turn red not believing he just said that out loud. He coughs and she got up putting hair behind her ears.

Her cheeks matching her red hair.

"I didn't mean-I'm…I didn't see you and-" he was stuttering

Josie laughed and it sung in his ears and he smiled even more "Do you work here?"

Josie looks around the castle "Sorta…" she drifts and eyes him "What are you?"

"Oh, just passing…not good enough for the righteous king you know?" he teased and Josie just smiled nodding

He didn't know who she was

Which made her like him even more

"Do…do you wanna take a walk?" she questions

His heart skipped.

It was really love at first sight

"Maybe" he jokes and she shrugs innocently walking by herself

"Hey! Wait up" he ran to catch up and she laughed.

They walked around the town as he put hands behind his back, he wanted to touch her…she looked so…soft? He didn't know how to explain it.

This was crazy…

"So where do you live?" she asks him smiling as the peasants playing games. How she would love to run in the dirt and play too.

But it wasn't the right of a princess?

Aviner would just hate it.

Even though it wasn't his life.

But what could she do? Stuck in a castle all day with guards stalking her pretty much.

Life sucked.

Until Vaughn came along, once in her whole life she left free

Instead of her thoughts though, what would do when he finds out she was on poor ground….


	3. Speeding hearts

It was finally night and Josie laughed hard with Vaughn and his friends Lucas and Marshall.

"You look firmiliar" Lucas noticed as they walk to a bonfire some workers made for kids and poor adults.

She stood in front of it and shrugs.

Vaughn smiled even more as she had fire reflect off her delicate face.

"Well it's late, I should get back" Marshall noticed the two keep looking at another, he nudged Lucas

"Yeah!" he claps and fakes a yawn "I'm tired"

They smile waving and go.

Vaughn smiled

"Their nice" jokes Josie and Vaughn shrugs putting hands in pocket and they sit on a random blanket

"Their right, you do look firmiliar" he said

"Can we not talk about it?" she pleads "I will tell you it's just…it's good this way…"

He slowly nods and she smiled a bit

"It's not like I'm some killer" she jokes

"How should I know?" he teased back "You won't tell me"

She smiled back until a girl squels and comes over "Oh Vaughny!" she shrieked, he breaths closing his eyes and kept eyes on the one and only Josie

"Yeah Madison?" he asks

"Your father asked if you could take me to the ball tomorrow night" she swung back and forth then noticed Josie "who are you?"

"I'll talk to you later" Vaughn told her and she gave a stomp and left.

Josie looks down and to him "Girl friend?"

"No" he laughs a bit "My father just wants it. She's my cousins school friend"

He stared at her and slowly leans in.

Josie closed her eyes and felt his soft lips caress hers and she lightly did so back until he put his hand in the back of her head moving her deeper into it

Their hearts pounded like nothing imaginable

They teased along tongue and she laid her hands on his chest feeling his hearts speeding like hers…


	4. complicated

Josie smiled running back into the rose bushes and into the castle heading to her chambers.

She got their and leans on the door smiling and defiantly in love.

"In a hurry sweetie?" taunts a voice.

She gasps and looks to her bed, her face cringed "Victor" she sneers

"I missed you, you look…beautiful" he went to her and cups her chin, she tried shrugging it out but he held tighter "Give your new husband a kiss?"

He kissed her hard

"Ugh" Josie wipes her mouth and keeps going until he grabbed her shoulders against a wall

"I am your husband, you will not reject my love" he confirms madly

"Your not my husband" she glared hard

He smirks "Yet" he smoothed his finger around her chest and on the ties to her dress, she went to slap him and he caught her hand "I like them feisty, but wait til our wedding night" he opens the door and leaves.

Josie sucked in a breath and swallowed hard.

She hated Victor and Aviner

She ran to her bed and flew under covers.

She wanted to scream loud but couldn't…so sunk even more deeper.

She heard her door open…

….if he came back…

"I'm so not in the mood for hide and seek" Corrine's voice came and Josie flips blankets off of her and sits up with a mad face

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all" she confirms and thinks…

…no, she couldn't do that…She'd never see Vaughn again

She then smiled and Corrine saw it "What?" she asks and Josie shrugs

"Tell me" Corrine sat on the bed


	5. Head over Heels

"He was so gorgeous" Josie admired his looks remembering

Corrine's mouth fell "Josie Trent…you of all people are in love?"

"Huh?" she snaps out and made Corrine laugh harder

"he must be a chamer" she jokes

Josie rolls eyes and gets up to get undressed "This dress is killing me"

"Don't change the subject" Corrine got up

Josie tried not to blush

She really really like Vaughn.

How was she suppose to tell him she was a princess?

Let alone going to be married.

That made her groan "Now it doesn't matter" she grumbles

"Why not?" Corrine asks and Josie flies back on the bed

"Victor" she pouts

Corrine sadly nods and shrugs "Maybe a miracle will happen"

"Maybe…" drifts Josie sadly

"I can see you had a long day" Corrine smiled getting up

She grabbed a blanket and swung it over the bed

Josie played around and got comfy as both girls laugh and Corrine shook her head

"Don't think this is over" she points going to the door

"Like you won't stop talking about it" Josie teased back

"See you to dress you at noon" she says and Josie nods.

She closed the door and Josie got comfy

She wondered what Vaughn was doing.

He made her promise to meet him at the rose bushes again after midnight.

Vaughn got comfy in his bed too and put arms over head.

He was head over heals for this girl..

For Josie…Josie…he never got her last name.

The lovers drift to sleep dreaming of another.


	6. The way we get by

**Okay, so I'm changing rating to T, sometimes it can turn to M…so if your not wanting that…don't read and I'm sorry. **

"Red or blue?" Corrine was there that afternoon.

Josie sat out leaning on the window cell and looked around the bushes. Corrine rolls eyes

"he won't be there until midnight" she jokes and Josie shakes her head smiling

"Blue or red?" she said again and Josie sizes them up

"Neither" she laughs at her own joke

Corrine picked blue for her and Josie muttered something

"Can you go lightly this time?" Josie pouts until Victor came in, she glared "I'm being dressed, leave" she demands

"I can help" he nods to Corrine who couldn't do anything about it…she slowly nods, bows…and leaves

She had to ignore Josie's pleading eyes.

Victor went to the back of Josie's corset "So…" he drifts and takes her laces.

Josie jumped a bit and whimpered when he practically yanked her laces tightly together.

She gasps when he keeps going "You're hurting me" she bitters

"Think about when I really will hurt you" he kissed her neck and holds her lower stomach and she shutters.

"Trust me, you will never take hold of my virginity" she confirms and he spun her around

"Is that a threat?" he strikes her onto the bed

She cried out and glared as he just smirks "See you at the ball baby" he leaves and Josie held her sore cheek.

Back with Vaughn.

Vaughn breaths wearing black pants and a white t-shirt

"You look stunning" says Madison and his father nods, she took his arm "Let's go"

Vaughn took a glare at his father who shrugs.

It's the way arranged marriage worked.


	7. Hide&Seek

Josie walked into the ball and people danced around laughing and having a good time

Why couldn't she?

In stead…here she was sitting beside Victor just watching people have fun.

Aviner smiled going to them "How are you Victor"

"Grand my friend, your daughter seems stubborn though" he taunts looking at Josie who glared back

"She'll soft up" confirms Aviner with a warning look, she just rolls eyes to Corrine and gasps sitting up.

Vaughn.

Her heart skips.

Oh my god.

"Cover me" she whispers to Corrine getting up

"What!" she exclaimed and Josie points to the best looking guy in the town ball

"That's him…the one I told you about" she whispers and leaves trying to hide.

Corrine smiled to Victor and Aviner "Rest rooms…" she drifts.

They slowly nod.

Josie went behind people and squished through places and kept eye on Vaughn

He looked so good.

But that Madison was with him and Josie wanted nothing more than to bash her head in a wall…But for now…

She needs to hide.

She finally made it to the back where the docks and boats were.

She made it "Josie!" she heard a voice.

She gave a look and turns around to see Vaughn's friend Lucas "Hi" she smiled nervously


	8. Saving me

Vaughn wanted nothing more to get away from Madison so that just what he did seeing a back door on the other side of the room

Going passed a mad Aviner "Where the hell is she?" he bitters at the guards

"Let's go" Victor sent them out with him and went looking.

Vaughn breaths and leaned against the wall to the outdoors. The night was silent with stars.

Beautiful

Like Josie…

He smiled thinking about her and couldn't wait for tonight.

Or was it going to happen sooner than planned?

Josie started getting hot and waved her hand in front of her face

Lucas rambled on about how Vaughn wouldn't shut up about her…

It was sweet but she was getting really hot "Oh god" she groans and clenched her stomach.

Vaughn looks around and sees figures on the deck.

One was Lucas but he was blocking the other girl…

Josie started breathing heavier and gulped hard

"Are you okay?" asks Lucas and Vaughn on the other side finally got a look.

Josie.

Speaking of which, she fainted and landed in the ocean

"JOSIE!" yells Vaughn running over to the dot

"uh oh" Lucas panicked as he didn't know how to swim, no problem…Vaughn dove right into it.

He swam harder seeing his girl drowning silently since she was knocked out and he wrapped arms around her tiny waist and swam back up holding tight.

He gasped finally letting air into his lungs and laid her out on the deck

Lucas helped pull her over and Vaughn lifted himself as guards and Victor were running over…


	9. confusion based on love

"Move" Vaughn snaps at Lucas needing to save Josie.

She wasn't breathing. His heart stopped and he looks around and grabs a pocket knife from his pants and ripped open her corset laces (nothing bare shown don't worry haha)

Josie gasps and leans over spitting the water out.

Vaughn smiled happily until being grabbed out

"Away from the princess" snaps one of the guards.

Josie caught her breaths and looks up to see Vaughn staring right back at her

Princess?

"You should be killed for touching my wife to be" Victor sneers in his face.

Wife to be? This was all too much

Vaughn wanted to punch him in the face.

"Send him to the death role" Victor spat and the guards go to take him

"No!" yells Josie getting up, the guards turn and Vaughn's sad eyes look her over, she looks to Victor.

She's going to regret this

"I-I…went swimming" she lies "And then I remembered…I can't swim"

"Josie that's ridiculous" said Victor but stupid enough to believe it

"I know" she faked a smile to him "you know me, little stubborn girl…but this…man, saved me from drowning" she eyes Vaughn "Do you really think killing the man who saved your fiancé is the right thing to do?" she faked a mad face and crossed her arms

Victor coughs staring down at her and turns to Vaughn

"Right then" he said to the guards "Let him go"

They do and Vaughn felt his wrist while still watching Josie

"I invite you to chamber in the castle, you may bring your family" Victor turns to Josie "Good enough?"

She just nods and he leaves the 3 there.

Lucas whistled and pats Vaughn's back leaving.

Josie bit her lip…


	10. Crazy consequences

They finally sat on the rose bush bench and Vaughn kept looking down and playing with his hands

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry" Josie whispers sadly

"That's why…" he drifts and coughs "That's why you didn't tell me who you were…Josie Trent" he said

Josie looks down "You say it as a spit"

"No" Vaughn shakes his head looking at her and lifts her chin "I say it in love"

She softens and closes eyes to his touch

Vaughn gulped hard wanting to kiss her "…but now you're with him" he lowers his hand and looks away.

Josie let tears drop and shook her head "I don't love him"

He looks to her

"I don't" she cried harder and he took her into his arms

She felt save and didn't know what to do "He scares me so much" she cried

"Nothing will happen to you" Vaughn promises her and she slowly nods and sniffs sitting straight and wipes her tears laughing a bit

"I never cry" she confirms

Vaughn smiled a little and nods taking her hand and leans her on one of the railings that roses surrounded.

She looks more than pretty by the amazing flowers.

She leaned in and his breath lay upon her lips

They move a bit forward and Vaughn puts arms around her tiny waist, she waits for him to lean in about to close her eyes

"If we do this…there's no turning back" he warns

"You don't want to…" her heart was breaking

"No, I want to…but do you? The consequences?" he asks and she just stares up at him "I love you" he breaths "And I just met you…I'm crazy about you"

"Keep it that way" she jokes and smiled leaning up and closed her eyes

Vaughn kissed back and held her more to him as the kiss deepend…


	11. like it or not

"You can not move out young man" his father fought with Vaughn

"Take it up with the king of the England's" taunts Vaughn finally leaving the house that thought could control him

Madison went to his father

Both mouths fell…

Vaughn smiled.

Josie was sleeping in her chamber as she felt weight on her bed, she snaps up

"Get out!" she yells and Victor pins her down

"Why? I was pretty damn nice when you wanted to be" he confirms "don't I get a favor?"

"You want me to dig a knife in your stomach" Josie snaps

Victor kissed her neck and she struggles

"You can't fight it Josie" he told her

She stared up at him and he shrugs lifting her dress a bit

"No!" she yells and he clamps her mouth shut.

Her eyes peered up scared of him.

"Were going to be married…if you like it or not, might as well live with it" **Rated M now**

Josie clenched her eyes shut and gasped in as much as she could from Victors hand on her mouth

He entered two fingers in her and it was already painful because he was thrusting them

In and out…in and out.

She tried screaming but couldn't. His body on her tiny frame just made her arch back and he groaned to her softness.

"Josie" they heard knocking.

Victor clenched his teeth

"Josie" Corrine kept knocking.


	12. Alittle swollen

Josie finally bit his hand and he snapped up

"Little-" Corrine walks in and Victor glared "Does a servent not know how to knock?" he slaps her

"GET OUT!" Josie picks up a vase and Victor slammed the door, she crashed it on it.

Corrine held her cheek and Josie went to her

"Corrine…" she sadly drifts "Are you okay?"

Corrine shrugs "I'm alright" she lies; she could feel it swelling already

"Here" Josie got a bowl full of water with a towel.

Royalty wasn't supposed to do that…

Maybe that's why Josie was so kind and loved.

Vaughn heard the smash and watched Victor storm off, his looking turned into a glare and looks back and forth through the halls and went into her room

"Josie?" he sees her okay and then to Corrine and cringed himself

She just chuckles a bit

"It's okay, I'm use to it" she said

Josie and Vaughn share a look.

Thing about Josie, her care ness came from her mother…who sadly passed on 3 years ago.

Her father was a bitter man now and maybe that's why he wants her to marry someone older. But she was still disgusted.

Her mother would want her with who she was happy with.

Vaughn.

And her mother was beautiful too. She dyed of ammonia.

She had deeper red hair and bright blue eyes.

Josie missed her a lot…

Nothing was going to get better was it?

Not if she was stuck here…


	13. Take me away

"Stop moving" Corrine laughed a bit and Josie glared at her own wedding dress

"I hate him…" she felt so much pain and betrayed.

By her own father too…

"It's okay Josie" Corrine rubbed her back and the door opens

Josie sucked her breath and crossed fingers hoping it wasn't Victor.

Vaughn

She breaths out happily and got up

Vaughn stared at her beautiful figure and gown, he was loss of words

"Like what you see?" she teased and he smiled a bit

Corrine saw the lovers constantly flirt…

If they were ever caught…nothing good could happen. Not at all.

"Im- going…I'll be back in a few" she smiled leaving the two.

Vaughn wraps arms around Josie's wait and leaned his head down kissing her shoulders.

Josie closed her eyes to his tender kisses and bit her lip.

She started to cry.

Vaughn thinking it was him snaps back "Oh god, I'm so sorry" he apologized

"No" she laughs at him and herself and sniffs a bit "Just thinking"

"You're not happy" he states and she gave him a 'duh' look

She shook her head now wanting to take it out on him and sits on her bed. He slowly bent in front of her and brings her hands into his

"Run away with me…" he drifts

She stared down at his eyes "I-I can't"

He looks down sadly and closed his eyes, how were they going to be together?

"I'm so sorry Vaughn, it's just…royalty you know? They'll come after us and…and I couldn't let anything happen to you" she confirms

They smiled and he leaned up, softly kissing her


	14. Can't run but you can hide

The lovers tore apart as the door struggled to get opened.

Vaughn's eyes widen with her "Hide" snaps Josie

He runs around looking for a place and she put head in hands…

"Miss.Trent!" Corrine yelled from the door "King wants to see you"

"Victor" Josie gasps and pulls Vaughn to her table and stuck him under

"Ow" he hits his head

Not a very good hiding spot…

Josie gave a sorry look and turns as Victor came in

Josie layed her dress out so it flowed over the table and hid Vaughn

"Who were you talking to?" he bitters and Josie gulps

"No one…" she drifts and smirks "I talk to myself, mental sickness…" she drifts hoping he'd feel uneasy about it and go…

Out of all not want to marry her.

But he just looks around snooping; she rolls eyes "You're pathetic"

Corrine moved herself a bit to the side and saw Vaughn's foot "Uh, Master!" she calls the king and he turns "I think king Trent is calling for you" she confirms and he moves in on Josie

She swallowed hard.

Vaughn tried looking up but kept behind her dress

"What's behind yo-" before he could end it, Josie crashed her lips to his.

_O god o god.. DISGUSTING! _

Josie was crying and punching herself on the inside and went apart.

Vaughn stared hard.

Victor was in shock, she kissed him.

_Bang_

"What was that?" Victor snaps.


	15. We're jaded

Vaughn had let total shock take over him and snapped his head on the table again clenching his head in pain and shock that Josie kissed him

"Nothing" Josie says "Just my boots" she swung them on the table

_Bang bang bang_

"See?" she taunts and faked a smile to him

You would of thought Victor would see her secret by her change of a bitch to a good girl.

"Well…" he coughs "don't wear those boots at out wedding" he smirks and goes

Josie wanted to gag

…still thinking back on that kiss…

Corrine watched him shut the door and let out a laugh

"O god" Josie was going to puke, Vaughn got up

"I can't believe you did that!" he said in madness but she ran to the bathroom to get rid of all Victor.

Corrine shared a look with Vaughn

They hear Josie gagging and letting weird noises she let out from the disgusting taste.

Later on

"It wasn't good was it?" Vaughn sheepily asks Josie who gave him a look

They walked through the town

"Come on" she rolls eyes "You heard me puking"

"More like jumping around screaming ew" he taunts and she smiled even more at him, he put head down "I don't like him touching you…let alone kissing you, can we do this?" he questions

Josie softens "Yeah, we can" she promised.

They lean in to split up from a horse running by with other guards and Josie put her cloak on and a hood over so they couldn't identify her

Vaughn took her hand and led her down the alley.


	16. Just kiss me

Rain fell on them as Josie had to hold her dress up

Vaughn smiled pulling her hand and they stopped at the end of the alley to kiss against the wall

Her heart thumped unwanted beats that went quicker and quicker

He made her crazy.

This is what love was

Unexpected but wanting

She smiled kissing against his lips and looks around

He got her hint and put hair behind her ears "Come with me" he slipped hands in hers and led her somewhere.

He smiled going into a tiny house, a kitchen then just a bed.

Josie smiled a bit, wasn't big but it looked comfy

"Bring all your girls here?" she taunts

"Some" he jokes and lifts her chin "Only you" they kiss

It deepend until they were running out of breath.

Josie wanted him and him only to be the first

**Rated M for viewers who can't read the next chapter.**

As the kiss continued Josie pulled his hands and wrapped them around her and loved being held by him

Protected and save.

Loving…

She pulls away looking down and unbuttons his shirt

He closed his eyes when she kissed up his chest and gulped hard

"Josie…" he whispers

"Shh…just kiss me" she begs peering her eyes up at him.


	17. Passion

Vaughn did what his princess asked him and kissed her lovingly

He slowly picked her up and laid her softly on the bed

"I love you, Josie" he whispers in her ear and slowly unties her corset

She bit her lip smiling and he slid her dress down.

Josie waited and put hands on his shoulder

"If it's too much…tell me" his eyes held so much caring. She smiled and nods

Even if it was a lot, she'd never want him to stop

She cried out a bit as his member slipped inside, deeper and deeper.

She swallowed hard and panted a bit as he clenched his teeth

"O god" she whispers and he kissed along her collar bone

"You're so beautiful" he tells her and holds her under him

She finally guided with and scratched at his back

They lay forehead to forehead panting and went faster…

…and faster…

"Vaughn!" she calls out tensing, soon to come.

He closed eyes and held her tighter. He fit her perfectly

They belonged together

The hot bodies clung together and sweet sweat dripped upon

She licked her dry lips staring back at his gorgeous eyes

She arched back and Vaughn took the chance to slip his hands in hers and move them over her head pinning her down

She moaned and he groaned loudly calling out her name

Soon enough they went faster and faster until exploding

Vaughn collapsed on her and caught his breath with her

Kissing hard and catch breath again.

"You okay?" he wonders she smiled a little and nods and he slipped out

She moaned again and he held her in his arms

She snuggled closer as blankets lay over them

**REVIEWS please! Thankyou , they mean a lot to me**


	18. lost and found

Josie fluttered her eyes open and yawns a bit,

She was still in Vaughn's arms, she smiled at that.

Until relizing it was morning

"O no!" she shot up tying her dress together again

Vaughn rolls over "What? What is it?"

"Vaughn, it's morning…do you any idea what my father does if he finds me gone" Josie yells

Vaughn's eyes widen.

Horses ran threw town and they ran they alley's trying to make it back.

Guards were everywhere yelling at people

The people getting scared and looking around for the princess because of threats to their families.

They hid behind the rose bushes

So close to the castle…

If it weren't for the guards going back and forth in front

"Stay here" warns Josie and slowly goes out

"Princess" the one guard turns and Victor comes running out

"Where the hell have you been" he snaps madly and she gulps

"For a walk…" she drifts and shrugs innocently

"A walk for what?" snapped Victor

"Lookie what I found" a tough guard held Vaughn's arms in the back and forced him over to the king.

Josie's eyes snap to Victor

"Send him to the cell" Victor sneers.

Josie chased after him in the hall since the guards wouldn't let her pass to see Vaughn

"That isn't fair!" she yells "I wasn't with him"

"Then you'd have no problem for him to rot in there" Victor said.


	19. I love you,always forever

"You're going to destroy a man who saved me?" Josie yells and Victor slams her on a wall

"If I ever found out you went behind my back I'd do worse to him" he sneers

"I wasn't with him!" she yelled hard but he just walks away

She burst into tears and fell on the ground crying harder

Corrine slowly went to her and puts a hand on her shoulder

Josie shrugs it off and ran to her chambers.

Away from everything and everyone.

Vaughn sat on the bench behind black gates that held him away from Josie

He breaths and put head in hands

"Hey you" a guard comes and opens the gate

"Get up" he told Vaughn

Vaughn gave a look and slowly does.

The guard took him off guard and blew his fist into his gut.

Vaughn fell to the ground and coughed a little

"What the hell?" he asks

"From the King, he says your innocent but to stay away from the princess" the guard said

Vaughn looks up and then at the ground.

He took one last look at the castle and gulped hard

Josie was the only girl he's ever loved

And he had a feeling for ever loving…

Forever and always…

He slowly walks away

Josie cried harder looking out her window at him

Her heart broke and she wanted out.

……………………

………….

…….


	20. I do

Wedding Day:

Victor sized up his tux and smiled, today was never going to be forgotten

He sneaked into Josie's room

"Awe honey, you have your dress on already" he teased "I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding"

"I don't care" she numbly said

He gave a glare and shrugs

"Well, your mine now" he taunts

Josie sucked in a breath….

Here it goes.

"And to you King Victor, take this beautiful bride to be, to be your wife?" the priest asks on the balcony of many towners and guard.

"I do" he yells out to the people who cheer.

Vaughn squished through people trying to make his way to see her.

Their hearts were aching

"And do you Princess Josie, soon to be Queen, take King Victor to be your husband?" he asks again.

She felt a sting on pain in her stomach.

That urge to scream as loud as you can…

And that bulgy ball stuck in your throat wanting to make you cry.

She connects eyes with Vaughn.

Staring at another for a moment.

Victor, her father and the priest waits

"I do" she swallowed hard watching Vaughn

The crowd cheered loudly liking it or not.

It was their King and Queen now.

Vaughn never took his eyes off her until Victor harshly kissed her, he looks down and walks away.


	21. Suicide rape

Josie cried harder in her bed as people were having a ball for their marriage.

She just cried harder and harder.

She looks around and sees a sword

She was pathetic…she couldn't just plunge it in her.

She missed him so much

People danced harder and laughed harder as Victor went around them

Josie wasn't any where

He'd just have to find her.

He already had guards watching her

"Where is she?" he whispers to one and he points to her chamber.

**Rated M now. Read next chapter if you can't handle it**

Josie closed eyes and set a foot on the window cell

She stared down at the town.

She has had enough of this

Everything was ruined..

She cleched her eyes and went to fall

"NO YOU DON'T!" Victor grabbed her and swung her back in and onto the bed

"No!" she yells and goes to get up and he strikes her down "STOP IT!"

"Think you can get away that quickly?" he ripped her dress off

"Stop Please!" she cried harder and he unbuttoned his pants

Her eyes widen and let out a thrilling yell when he thrusted inside her

"AH!" she screamed loudly and had tears running down her eyes

Victor pumped harder and smiled insanely

Josie clenched her eyes feeling him push so hard it went almost to her stomach

Pain. Numb…

It's all she felt

He grabbed her chest and get going.


	22. Stalking

Josie fluttered her eyes open the next morning and winced a bit.

She could feel the pain between her legs and the turning sickness in her stomach

What was wrong with her?

She didn't care of Victors rough arm around her

She yanked it off and ran to the the bathroom

She started puking all she could

Soon enough she took a shower and started to cry

…wanting to burn every one of Victors touch off of her…

She looked around the bathroom for something sharp, or even a rope…something, nothing.

Where was all her stuff?

She opened the door and Victor stood there with arm on the door smirking

"Seeing your little stunt yesterday, I removed all things you could kill yourself with" he taunts

She closed eyes and looked away.

He pressed her against him and stares down at her

She shuttered in disgust

"Let's go at another huh?" he flies her on the bed.

Her eyes widen not wanting the pain and signed in relief running to the door that was knocking..

Corrine stood there and Victor glared.

Josie grabbed her hand and shut the door hard on Victor

He just laughs, not like the guards weren't going to watch her.

She was being stalked everywhere.


	23. not really moving on

Vaughn breath heavily.

He looked like shit.

No doubt he had wondered off to the bars and got some rum and went back home to his fathers house.

Now having to be married to Madison like the beginning.

He just wanted it to end.

He wanted Josie.

He took the rum and threw it on the wall. Thank god his father wasn't home.

If he heard that he'd come in and beat the shit out of him

Not like Vaughn couldn't take him but the guy was old

Vaughn would regret it.

He then looked at his ring he had to wear and threw it hard at the door.

It opened and Madison walked in

"Sweetie, you dropped it" she picks up the ring

"Obviously" he snaps and fell on his couch "Get out" he glared

She pouts and sits on his lap

He felt dizzy and looks away "Get out" he said again.

She then kissed him and nibbles on his lip, he went to shove her until she put hands on his legs "She forgot all about you Vaughn" she said

He looks up to her like a broken boy and glared hard

She shrugs "Im not that dumb, I knew she was the princess, and you get every girl you want so…I matched it up"

"Good for you" he sneers and pushed her off lightly.

She stalks around him and keeps taunting

"She'd be in the castle right now with the King" she leans into him in the front "A REAL man" she taunts

He glared right back at her wanting to strangle her.

She kissed him hard again and pulls away "You should move on too"

"Defiantly not with you" he confirms

"Who else baby?" she laughs a bit rolling her eyes "I'm the only one you got, even if you do hate me" she unzips his pants

Vaughn closed his eyes and swallowed, there was nothing he could do…

Josie was married and that was it…And even if he hated Madison

He felt that urge to get back at Josie

So he kissed back and things lead to another…even though he imagined Josie the whole time. Was that wrong?

No, it was love.


	24. For better or worse

A week passed and Josie decided to go for a walk but Victor wouldn't allow her without a guard.

So she brought his stupid ones and Corrine

She needed to find Vaughn

She wore a long white corset with some blue and looks around with Corrine, guards behind her.

"I can't find him" Josie sadly whispers to Corrine who looked for him too.

They looked everywhere.

The town, the bars and the markets.

They gave up and sat in the park

"He's gone" mumbles Josie as a tear slips

"He's not, he wouldn't leave you" Corrine said

"Hello!" cried Josie "I married another guy" her stomach then got sick again, ugh. She hated Victor

"You okay?" asks Corrine and she just nods until looking at some people over more at the park

"O my god" more tears swelled up and Josie wanted to cry and die.

Anything, murder or suicide…she just wanted to end

"Get her!" one of the guards yell as Josie ran back the other way, they soonly slowed down seeing she was going back to the castle

Corrine looked the way she was and sadly shook her head.

Vaughn and Madison with other people…

Madison had the flower braclet which told people they were soon to be married.

And people couldn't be happier.

Except for Vaughn who wanted to puke his guts out and slit his own throat…or maybe hers with her annoying voice.

He took another chug of rum while going around the park until someone shoved him down.


	25. How did this happen

"OW!" Vaughn glared up at the person

Corrine

"You dumb little-Ah!" she was pushed down beside Vaughn, they both look to the person

Lucas, who was pushed down by Marshall

He shrugs "Everyone was doing it"

They shook heads at him

"Like everyone's getting married" Corrine snaps at Vaughn

"It was like that before I married Josie, at least it wasn't while" he snaps back glaring as hard as he could

She breaths "Well good one Vaughn! You broke her heart even when it was already torn by Victor, HAPPY!" she screams getting up

"Do you want to marry me?" Marshall asks

Lucas shook his head smiling as Marshall

Vaughn stared down hopelessly and Corrine shook her head

"Why did all of this have to happen?" she asks

Silence.

She gave up and finally walked away

"Oh Vaughny!" calls Madison coming over and smiled to his friends

"Isn't it great? Were getting married in 2 more days" jumps Madison

Vaughn groans rolling up and left the park for a walk

Lucas and Marshall just stand there and Madison shrieks walking away


	26. dirty little secret

Corrine started walking away until she stopped in tracks

Oh my god.

She was brilliant.

She smiled and ran back

"Vaughn!" she chased after him

He slowly turns and gave a look

She looks around for any hearers and smiled "You write right?" she asks and he slowly shrugs

"Who doesn't?" he questions

"Them" she glanced at Lucas and Marshall who happily wave at them

Vaughn shook his head and Corrine changed the subject

"Write to Josie, I'll give it to her…she can write you back and I'll keep going, like a drill" she smiled

He eyes her "Why are you doing this?" he asks

"Cause she's my best friend" Corrine said "Do you have any idea what it's like to not grow up in the town and be forced with everything, she doesn't have a normal life"

She sized him up and down

"But you seem to make her happy" she comments

He smiled a bit and looks to Madison and his family and then nods to Corrine

"I'll give you one tonight" he said

She smiled and left.

Josie huffed in pain again and finally gave up, she needed a doctor.

She looks around and runs after a man named Wesley

Her doctor "Wes?" she stops him

"Yes my lady?" he smiled kindly to her

"Can you result on me?" she questions "I'm not feeling so good"

He nods happily "Come with me"


	27. Until i met you

Vaughn's letter:

_Josie,_

_I miss you so much_

_I can't believe we haven't seen another in weeks. _

_But don't think I don't think or dream about you…I miss you like hell_

_And I love you_

_I hope you love me too_

…_It's hard for me to tell you this when I can't see you, and believe me I'd give up everything to see you.._

_I'd give my life for yours._

_And knowing Victor has you…it hurts me._

_I wanted to be together forever._

_Maybe one day it could happen, or in heavens gates. If I'm with you that's all that matters._

_So here it is…what I wanted to say…_

_I going to marry in 1 more day…I'm so sorry, it's my father's wishes. _

_More like a command, if I could Josie, I wouldn't…I only want you I swear._

_Please keep writing._

_I long for you voice but nothing comes good for me…never has until I met you._

_Things are so screwed up._

_Write me back…please?_

_Love always,_

_Vaughn_

Corrine smiled running into Josie's room "Josie I got something for you!" she calls and stops seeing Josie staring down "What's wrong?" she runs to hers

Josie stared up at her "I'm pregnant" Corrine stared.


	28. Happy thoughts

"Your what?" Corrine stared more

Josie breaths "Pregnant"

"How can you just stand there like that?" Corrine even cried for her "Victors THING is inside you, are you that dead?"

Josie just smiled up at her

Corrine paced back and forth "This isn't right, we have to-"

"Corrine!" Josie says standing up

Corrine gave her a look "WHAT!"

Josie kept smiling and shrugs innocently

She skipped around the room and sat on her bed and flew back smiling

"Are you that in denial?" Corrine put hands on hips

Josie moved her head to the side to look at Corrine.

She slowly got up and smiled even more "It's not Victors…"

Corrine stared.

The girls scream and laugh.

It was Vaughn's.

They both sat moments later on the bed as Josie read his letter. The marry thing didn't upset her SO much, since she already saw it and cried all she could out.

But to know he still loved her made her happier.

"Oh, and he wanted to give you this" Corrine gets a necklace out

"It's a Claude ring" says Corrine "I put it on a chain since you can't really wear it because you Victor" she smiled

Josie smiled back putting it on and looks at the ring

"The heart means love, the hands mean together and the crown mean loyalty…meaning forever" Corrine explains what Vaughn did to her.

Josie nods and looks out the window "I need to write something"

She wanted this…and she knew Vaughn wanted it before.


	29. Stuck on you

And before you knew it.

It was Vaughn's day of the wedding and he stood inside his room pacing back and forth.

Corrine finally came in "Okay" she smiled

"Finally" Vaughn snaps and gave a sorry look

She understood and smiled reading over his shoulder to the letter.

Moments later

Vaughn looks behind him to Corrine staring and she just innocently smiled and left.

Madison swayed back and forth with her gown "Aren't I beautiful"

Wendy snorts "Vain much? I'd look better in it"

"Just cause I got Vaughn first" she huffs

Wendy rolls eyes "He was forced to Madison"

"Mhm" she ignored her "Why are you even my brides maid?"

"Cause you don't have any other friends" Wendy mumbles.

----------------------------------------------- ------

Corrine stood against the door of Josie's chamber "Remember I love you Josie" she told her best friend.

She knew she heard her and wanted to say the same

So she just nods and leaves.

Josie sat on her bed and slowly walked to a chair with a long rope on it.

Madison heard the song and smiled going faster to walk through it

It was different back then, The guys come after so they can kiss both sides of the cheek

So when she got there she waited for Vaughn

And the rest of the family waited too.


	30. The wedding

Vaughn walked slower on the grass

He couldn't believe he was doing this

His feet sped up a little more.

"VICTOR!" Corrine yells running to him

The guards turn with him

"What is it?" he snaps at the girl

"It's the Queen! She's hurting herself!" she yells and the guards take off

"God damn it!" Victor yells hitting the wall and follows.

Josie set the chair in front of the door so no one could come in and sat on the window

She smiled a bit

This felt so right

She tied the rope on her bed post and slowly went down the rope.

She was escaping.

Madison shares a look with Vaughn's father and the music started playing for the broom

Vaughn walked faster and finally began smiling seeing his future in front of him

"Ready?" he asks


	31. It was Vaughn all along

"More than ready" Josie smiled back at him

He wrapped arms around her waist and lift her up against the wall as they kiss pasionatly

She smiled against his lips and pulled his hand

"we gotta move fast" she teased him

He helped her jump up with putting hands on her waist and lift her into the carriage

"You guys owe me" said Lucas with Marshall sitting at the front guiding the horses.

They just smile inside and Vaughn smooths his hand on Josies stomach as they lean in kissing again

He put his forehead against hers "I love you" he whispers

"I love you too…good idea by the way" she says about the running away

He smiled caressing her hair "Too bad you didn't like it before"

They just smile at another and kiss again

Victor smashed into Josie's room and saw the rope down the window

He cursed loudly kicking the chair over

On the rope was a letter.

From Josie

_Victor_

_Seeing as I never loved you, I took another path you didn't want me too…I did betray it and I don't care, I fell in love with another man. Wait no, just a man…because you're a coward. A useless King and no one respects you. Just no that no girl would ever love a rapist or give you another glance. As for me, I'm pregnant…and you were the dumbest thing ever because it was Vaughn's…you knew it and let him go._

_So bye…for now I guess, and I hope you burn in hell._

_Josie._

Victor screamed out hard and guards all gave looks…


	32. The end

As months went by Josie and Vaughn happily lived together with their two friends in Ireland.

Sometimes Corrine comes to visit until the soilders moved her back to America where she wanted to be since it was her home

And since their King Victor died.

Oddly one night.

By poisen in his drink.

Seems his new wife got all his money…and was the one who killed him

But as Josie figured…she didn't care.

All that mattered was Vaughn and her baby boy Liam.

Life did have a happy ending…

**Reviews please, worked hard on this and I hope you liked it. I love reviews. Thank you! **


End file.
